Technical Field
The present invention relates to a limit switch, particularly to a head section of the limit switch and a method for producing the limit switch.
Related Art
Conventionally, for example, in the case that a head section constituting a driving mechanism of a limit switch is assembled, as illustrated in FIGS. 4, 5A, and 5B of Patent Document 1, a head case is vertically inserted while a cam unit including a cam member and a return spring is held with a jig, and a shaft is laterally inserted in the head case to attach the cam unit to a leading end portion of the shaft.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-324213